Miss Brightside
by Oro Productions
Summary: [Songfic, oneshot, NegixYue] Yue reflects on the times of jealousy, longing and sadness she has felt while trying to support Nodoka with Negi. Finally, she can take those emotions no longer and does something rather...unexpected.


**Star-chan:** Nya ho ho! Star-chan here with a YuexNegi fic! 

**Chisame:** Yeah, and it's a oneshot. Just so y'know, she loves the two reviews for her "Confessions of a Teenage Martain Mage" fic. If you guys give here THREE more reviews --

**Star-chan:** -- I'll put up chappie 2 this weekie! A eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, like they say. Okay, now for some stuff VITAL to this!

Notes: The song is "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. This was inspired by a AMV on YouTube (and called "Yue and Asuna's bright side" (check it out, it's brilliant) and it would make sense that Yue is "Miss Brightside". (I guess, haha)  
This was randomly typed up in Notepad, because I didn't feel like making in Word. Sorry if it's messy-su.

**Star-chan:** This fanfiction goes out to mtarzaim-san (he made the lovely vid) because he inspired me. So, without further to do...

Mr. Brightside and Negima is not mine, but Akamatsu-sensei's (Negima) and The Killers (song).

---

Yue sat alone on the edge of Mahora Chuttobu's fountain, drinking her traditional juice box, and she began to think.

Nodoka and Haruna and everyone else were partying at one of those random parties the Narutakis cooked up every two months, all for Negi-sensei. She didn't want to go, which was typical of the girl who thought most things were pointless.

"Negi-sensei..." Yue tasted those words on her lips. "I'm trying to support Nodoka, yet..."

_Coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine,_

_Gotta, gotta be down 'cause I want it all._

She remembered those hot, flushing emotions when she saw her teacher. It was shamefully lovely, but she knew that a student-teacher relationship. She wanted to support Nodoka in their quest to capture Negi's heart, but she could deny it no longer.

Ayase Yue was in love with the boy Nodoka was in love with. The game in Kyoto, when Nodoka's lips touched Negi's, kept replaying in her head.

_It started out with a kiss,_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss;_

_It was only a kiss._

She remembered battling the Narutaki twins with books, as she helped Nodoka try to win. But she remembered a small, jealous pang that Nodoka was going to kiss Negi.

Not like anyone else felt that too, right?

Then why was Yue getting all hot and flustered about it!?

_Now I'm falling asleep,  
And she's calling a cab._

_While he's having a smoke,_

_And she's taking the drag._

She could just imagine Nodoka's perfect lips descending on the fake Negi's sleeping, soft lips...

Yue shamefully squeezed her eyelids shut, as if that would permanently destroy the mental picture. She scolded herself; maybe she wasn't fit to be a best friend after all.

She was lusting after the guy Nodoka liked, for kami's sake!

_Now they're going to bed,_

_And my stomach is sick,_

_And it's all in my head._

_But she's touching his chest now;_

Asuna had told her the story how Chamo tricked Nodoka to almost making a Pactio with Negi. Something ached inside her as she imagined it.

That thing was her heart.

_He takes off her dress now,_

_Let me go._

_And I just can't look_

_It's killing me,_

_And taking control._

Yue took another sip of her juice box. "Sometimes, Nodoka, I think I'm betraying you. A real friend wouldn't do that, right? Haruna, Asuna, Konoka, maybe everyone in 3-A...but me."

She didn't bother to wait for a response; she knew it already. "Yue, you baka."

_Jealousy; turning saints into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis._

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Open up my eager eyes:_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

Yue stood up and stuffed the empty juice box in her pocket. Taking out 100 yen, she prepared to go to a vender to buy another juice box. She had been sucking on an empty box for the past five minutes, lost in selfish thoughts.

The vender was like one of those Coke machines, refridgerated and cold. Her favorite line of juice brand were sold; she was nicknamed the "cash cow of Mahora's vending machines." Walking over to it, she inserted the yen in there, chose her brand, and waited for it.

_Coming out of my cage and I_'_ve been doing just fine,_

_Gotta, gotta be down 'cause I want it all._

With a soft clunk, the box came down. Yue reached for it, and --

"Hi, Yue-san."

Yue's face turned red, and she banged her hand hard on top of the dispenser. "OW!" she yelled uninteninally loud.

"Uwhoa! Yue-san, you okay?!"

_It started out with a kiss,_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss;_

_It was only a kiss._

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

Yue and Negi were sitting on the edge of the fountain, a bandage wrapped around Yue's right hand. In her left was the juice box. "Well, Yue-san, you were the one who wasn't at the party. So, I decided to check up on Yue-san."

Yue looked away, her face turning scarlet. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to trouble Negi-sensei."

The reason she didn't go was because her heart would hurt too much.

_Now they're going to bed,_

_And my stomach is sick,_

_And it's all in my head._

_But she's touching his chest now;_

_He takes off her dress now,_

_Let me go._

_And I just can't look_

_It's killing me,_

_And taking control._

"Oh, that's okay, Yue-san." Negi smiled. "You had your reasons, right? I understand."

Yue smiled, grateful for the fact Negi never made anybody feel uncomfertable. "Thank you, sensei."

Then a wonderful, impossible yet awful feeling pierced her mind. Alone with the teacher she had a crush on made her heart beat twice its normal rate. _Could I?_ she wondered.

_Jealousy; t__urning saints into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis._

_But it's just the price I pay_

Yue, without warning, leaned her face toward Negi's. Immedietly, his face became bright red and managed to choke out, "Yue-san?!"

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Open up my eager eyes:_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

_If what I_'_m doing destroys my friendship with Nodoka, Kami-sama, please kill me in my sleep tonight_, Yue thought. "Negi-sensei..."

_I never..._

"Negi-sensei, I... I..." She learned closer, and could feel his breath on her lips.

_I never..._

"Sensei, I l-l-love...you."

_I never..._

Both faces bright red, Negi and Yue kissed, Yue's juice box on the ground.

And luckily, Nodoka nor anybody was there that would squeal on them.

_I never..._

-End-

**Star-chan:** :squeals: WAIIII!!! DONE:sheds tears of joy:

**Chisame:** It was actully pretty good, I guess. R&R, plz.

**Star-chan:** Oh, mtarzaim-san! This is for you! (Sorree if it sucks, nyee chao!) So please R&R, and no flames!


End file.
